The Birth Tale From Hell
by KataangGirl14
Summary: Sequel to Innocence Intact. ONE-SHOT. Sokka tells the tale of how Aang and Katara's first child is born. Well, more like he's complianing about the horrible event to a baby. This is the best day of Aang and Katara's lives, but it's Sokka's nightmare.


_**It was requested that I do a sequel to: Innocence Intact. I was bored with typing this long ass chapter of Blood Soulmates and decided to bless you with the birth. Sokka's nightmare: Being in an emergency situation with his pregnant baby sister. So here you go. The Birth, because I love you guys!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to Mike and Bryan. If it belonged to me Aang would have a full head of hair at all times. **_

**_*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*_**

_**Sokka's POV**_

"Oh my freaking spirits," I sighed as I held the quiet baby. At one month old, she was a beautiful mixture of Aang and Katara. She smiled, toothlessly at me. Her grey eyes sparkled as I held her in the moonlight. We were standing on the balcony of the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se. I had just remembered how her birth occurred.

"Let me tell you, Ara, it was the worst experience in my life," I continued to speak to the baby. She probably had no idea of what I was saying, but I needed someone to complain to. I was walking back and forth, talking to the baby. "Do you want to hear the tale, Ara," I asked her.

She grinned and I took that as a yes. As I was about to start the story I was tripped by her stupid dress. She was wearing a little green dress, but it had a stupid long train that flowed from it and I freaking tripped.

"AH," I yelled as I threw Ara into the air and fell to the ground. My head hit the ground and I saw stars for a second. Then I turned to see Ara falling. I tried to get up, but my aching head was keeping me from moving much at all.

Just as she was about to hit the ground, she sneezed and flew 5 more feet into the air. Crap! The kid is an airbender. As she was lowering to the ground again a air cushion thingy, softened her landing. Wow, she's smart. I jumped up and ran to retrieve her off the ground.

"So you're an airbender, huh? As if your goofy, virginity stealing father wasn't enough." Her face turned into one of fury. She doesn't know what I'm saying, right? "Alright, alright. I know. I'm talking about your daddy, but hey you don't even know what a virginity is. So turn that frown upside down, missy," I argued. Suddenly she started crying.

"What did I do now," I wined. Why did they leave me to baby-sit? Why couldn't they leave Toph to--Oh yeah. Opps. "Ok, Ara just wait."

I ran inside and put Ara in her basinet. She continued to cry and wail. Katara left a bottle somewhere around here. Ah-ha. I picked the bottle up off of the table and picked Ara up. As soon as the bottle was in her month, everything was quiet.

"So here's how that story went," I said as I began the nightmare of a tale.

*----------------------------------------*---------------------------------------*

_**One Month Ago**_

_**Sokka's POV**_

"_I want that, and that, and that," Katara chanted as she picked up baby supplies. Katara, Aang, and me were in the market of Ba Sing Se. Two months after Aang and Katara came to visit us, we all decided to visit Iroh and it worked out because Toph had to get back to Ba Sing Se, anyway. Only Toph, Aang, Katara, Suki, and I came, though. _

_Suki decided to stay home and rest. For some reason she's been sleeping a lot lately and she's sick. Iroh is still working in his tea shop. Zuko and Mai-who were visiting for only a few days-were helping Iroh. Toph would rather claw her own eyes out than shop so she was watching Zuko and Mai's year old son, Zach. _

_Katara was having so much fun. She had this huge grin on her face. Wow, give her some bottles, some blankets, some baby bootees, and fabric for sewing and she was all smiles. I wish I had known that when she was yelling at me for saying Aang had knocked her up. _

"_Alright, I think I have everything we need," Katara said as she turned and looked at all of the junk she had stuffed into me and Aang's arms. _

"_Really, Are you sure," I asked, sarcastically. I couldn't even see over the pile in my arms. _

"_No one likes a smartass, Sokka," she replied. Whoa, grouchy pregnant lady. _

_We paid for everything and left the market. In my opinion, the walk back to the Jasmine Dragon and our house was too long. Maybe I could wing it and find a shortcut. _

"_Hey guys, I know a shortcut," I called to them. They turned around to face me. _

"_You know a shortcut," Aang asked, unbelieving. I believe I just said that, genius. _

"_Yeah, follow me," I told them. I led them the other way. Truthfully, I had no idea of where I was going. Somehow we ended up in the forest, on a trail. _

"_Sokka, I know you're not all that bright, but the point of shortcuts is to get to a place faster," Aang insulted me. _

"_I know. We should be at the house in a few minutes," I lied. Aang was already carrying Katara. How can he carry that girl? At 9 months, she was huge. _

_Thankfully, now I could see; The market gave us bags for all of the crap Katara got. I figured I would buy myself some time and let Aang and Katara catch up with me. As soon as we were walking side by side I started walking again. _

"_I don't believe you know where you're go---," Aang started to say, but the leaves and grass we were walking on caved right under our feet. We fell into a huge hole in the ground. It was kind of like a slide as we fell under the ground. Finally, we stopped tumbling and reached a beautiful underground place. It had these weird glowing crystal things. _

"_This is where the Dai Li imprisoned Zuko and I," Katara said. _

"_Whatever, let's get out of here," I replied. "It's beautiful, but I'm ready to get home."_

"_You were supposed to be showing us a quicker way home," Katara growled. _

"_I was," I replied. _

"_Yeah, well when is the 'quicker' part going to kick in."_

"_It has not been that long," I argued. _

"_It's been over an hour," she snapped. _

"_No, it hasn't."_

"_Yeah, it has. Right Aang?"_

"_Aang," I repeated Katara. _

"_Where's my husband," Katara questioned. _

"_If I knew then would I be calling him with you right now."_

"_Shut up, Sokka," she hissed. _

_I spotted the orange fabric from Aang's tunic sticking out from behind a crystal. I got up and went over to it. Aang was lying there, unconscious. He must have hit his head on the crystal. _

"_Uh, Katara I found him," I called. _

"_Good, now he can earthbend us out of here," she called back. _

"_He's kind of unconscious."_

_Katara walked over to me and gasped when she saw Aang. She immediately rushed to his side and started kissing his hair and hugging him. _

"_Well, Aang earthbended that hole over there years ago," she said. "We can go out there and then I can waterbend us up."_

"_Can you carry Aang," I asked. _

_She starred at me like I had three heads for a second, but then she stopped and stood up. "I'm not even going to answer that."_

_I picked Aang up and swung him over my shoulder. This kid is heavy! Katara started to walk towards the hole in the rock wall, but suddenly she stopped and doubled over. _

"_Are you okay," I asked. _

"_Oh yeah, I'm just checking out the ground," she replied, sarcastically. "Hell no, I'm not okay!"_

_Then I noticed the water running down her legs. Was she peeing on herself?_

"_Sokka, my water just broke," she spoke. _

"_Can't you just bend it back," I questioned. _

"_No, you idiot. I'm having my baby!"_

_Uh-oh. I sat Aang down and ran over to Katara. She had sat down on the ground and was resting her back against a crystal. _

"_Can you get us out of here first," I asked. Her breathing had picked up and she was gasping and moaning. _

"_No, Sokka. I wouldn't make it anyway. Thanks to you, were too far from town," she growled. _

"_So what do we do?"_

"_We wait and-oww-then you'll have to deliver the baby," she said. _

"_Oh no. Oh no. Oh hell no!"_

_I ran over to Aang and started shaking him. "Come on, man! Don't leave me to birth this baby! That's disgusting! She's my sister!"_

_Aang started to move and soon his eyes opened. I never thought I'd be so happy to see those grey eyes. Suddenly he started laughing. _

"_What's so funny," I asked. _

"_Usually, Katara is there when I wake up like this," he laughed. _

"_Yeah well, you won't be laughing when you hear this," I said. "Katara's water pumped."_

_He looked confused. "Do you mean 'Her water broke',?_

"_Yeah, that's it."_

_He jumped up and looked around for Katara. Once he saw her, he ran at a pace that was impossible for normal people. _

"_Aang, I'm so glad you're up," Katara said through gasps. "Never leave me with this idiot, again."_

"_Katara, it's going to be okay."_

_He held Katara for like hours, while I was sitting across the room looking everywhere, but at them. Katara's gasps of pain turned to screams of agony. She was sweaty and crying. _

"_Aang if I don't get this child out of me right now I'm going to cut myself with one of these crystal," she complained. _

"_Alright. Sokka give me those bags with the baby supplies," he commanded. I got up and found the bags. When I handed them over to him, he took out a really big baby blanket and spread it so that it was covering under her waist. Thank the spirits. He also loosened her robe so she could spread her legs under the blanket. He checked under the blanket. "Katara it's time to push."_

_How did he know all of this stuff, "Sokka, make yourself useful and count," he said. _

"_One, two three, four." I moved to sit next to Katara so that I couldn't see anything under the blanket. Unfortunately, she grabbed my hand as she was about to push. _

"_Push," he told Katara. _

_She pushed as hard as she could and squeezed my hand so hard, I was sure a vain would pop out. Five pushes later, there was crying and Aang was holding a bloody tiny figure. He had cut the umbilical cord with a soft, precise AIRBENDING SLICE! Sorry, force of habit. As I got closer, I saw it was a girl. _

_Aang used another baby blanket to wipe her off and another one to wrap her in. He had this big grin on his face. Katara, too, except hers was more tired. "We have a beautiful baby girl."_

"_I want her," Katara demanded. Aang handed her the tiny thing wrapped in a yellow blanket while I kissed my swollen hand. _

_The baby was really red, but you could tell that after that wore off, she would be Aang's complexion, maybe a little darker. She'd stopped crying and Aang and Katara huddled around her to see what color her eyes would be. _

_I turned and looked as she opened her eyes to reveal two sparkling grey orbs with speckles of blue. She yawned and smiled at her parents before slipping off to sleep. _

_*-------------------------------------------*-------------------------------------------*_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I swear my hand still hurts," I complained. "But anyway, they had spoken about names already and so they named you Ara. Your dad earthbended us out and we took you home, the right way. It turns out, they had practiced birthing you incase of an emergency. That was a good idea."

"Everyone almost had a heart attack when we came home at sunset with an addition to the Gaang. I found out that your Auntie Suki was pregnant that day, too. I am not going anywhere near her when her water pumps."

"Brakes," a female voice corrected.

"Thank you," I replied. Wait a minute! Was that Ara? " Ara, you can talk?"

"No, you imbecile, it's me," Katara said as she walked up next to me. Aang was behind her. Katara took Ara from me.

"Did you miss your mommy and daddy," Katara cooed. Ara giggled.

"Thank you for watching her Sokka," Katara said. "Was she any trouble?"

"No, not at all," I assured her.

"Let me guess, you were complianing to her, again," Aang acused.

"No way. I have better things to do than complian to a baby," I lied.

"Yeah sure."

They took Ara back inside. Ara wasn't all that bad. I couldn't believe I was complaining when they voted me to baby-sit.

"Hey, Snoozles! Dinner is ready," Toph informed me.

Yes! I ran to the kitchen and sat with my little family. There weren't alot of us, but our little group is growing.

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

**_AN: Tell me what you think. You pronounce Ara like (Ah-ruh).This was just a one-shot just so you know. REVIEW. I'm going to get back on that Chapter of Blood Soulmates. It should be up today or tomorrow. _**

**_See ya! *Kataang-girl14* _**


End file.
